Tanabata
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: Ishida Takeru presents another Takari! This is my entrance to the


I thought about this fic for a long time. Well, I had to do something at work. And hopefully, it'll come out how I want it to. Well, here we gooooo. I don't own Digimon and this is a Dramance. Meaning, it's Drama and it's Romace...so, Dramance! Um, this is a Takari, and my entrance to that Love for All Seasons contest. ::usually writes in POV and third person, sooo...put it where it belongs  
  
  
**~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
Tanabata  
By Ishida Takeru  
  
**The Star Festival or Tanabata happens once a year. On this day the stars of Altair and Vega that are usually separated from each other by the milky-way come together. That night many people put small bamboo trees in their gardens, they also hang paper with wishes they want to become true onto that tree.**  
  
**Takaishi Takeru stared at the piece of paper he was writing. It was a childish wish, and not one people would expect. He didn't write "I wish for Hikari to like me." He wrote "I wish for the courage to tell her about my feelings." He had liked her for a long time, but could never find the courage to ask her.  
  
_I don't get why I can't tell her. She is my best friend, it's not like she'll stop being my friend. But, it might make our relationship different. Relationship, I'm talking like we're together or something. Not that it would be bad or anything.  
  
_"Earth to Takeru." Yamato said breaking Takeru's concentration.  
  
"Huh? What?" he asked covering the paper with his hand.  
  
"We're supposed to meet everyone in the park in a few minutes."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm ready." Takeru said as he put the paper on the small bamboo tree in his window.  
  
  
  
  
Hikari bit her upper lip in thought. Lately, she had been confused. She glanced down at the paper she was writing. 'I wish for Takeru to like me.'  
  
_This is so stupid. I'm wishing for my best friend to like me. Maybe, it's a little selfish, but it's what I really want. Everyday Daisuke is hanging on me, and everyday I picture Takeru's face on his. I wouldn't mind having Takeru hang on me like that. Great, now I have to go to the park to meet everyone.****_  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke laughed like a madman. This plan was going to work it was fool proof! He looked down to his piece of paper where he had written in big bold letters **HIKARI WILL LIKE DAISUKE** over and over again. He grinned. "I love this holiday."  
  
  
  
  
**  
**Wormon crawled up next to Ken. "Ken-chan? What are you doing?"  
  
Ken stared at Wormon for a moment. "It's Tanabata, I'm making a wish." Ken sighed slightly as stared at what he had written.  
  
"What's Tanabata?"  
  
"It's a holiday where you write a wish on a piece of paper and put it on a little bamboo tree." Ken mumbled the explanation.**  
  
**"What are you wishing for?" Wormon asked nuzzling up to Ken's foot.  
  
For once Ken did not kick the insect Digimon across the room, he just stared at him for a moment. "Nothing that concerns you" With that said he left the room.  
  
Wormon sighed deeply. "I wish Ken-chan would find happiness."  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun began to spiral downwards from the sky, painting the clouds a facade of colors. The park was littered with paper lanterns of all sizes and colors. Bamboo trees lined the walkways reminding everyone what day it was.  
  
Koushiro looked around. Things were bad, he needed everyone to show up and fast.  
  
"Hey Koushiro." Yamato called out as he walked up with his brother. "What's going on."  
  
"There's a problem in the Digital World. The Kaizer has put up a new spire next to the primary village."  
  
Takeru's eyes widened a bit. "We have to go!"  
  
"Right, if the Kaizer controls that area he as a limitless supply of Digimon he can control."  
  
"Then we better get going. " Yamato said.  
  
"Going where?" Hikari asked as she walked up, followed closely by Daisuke.  
  
"The Primary Village." Takeru answered.  
  
"The Primary what!?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Nevermind, we have to go to the Digital World now!" Takeru yelled as he took off towards the school.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is everything ready?" Ken asked as he looked over the Primary Village. This was a fool proof plan. Instead of just trying to eliminate the ones who stood in his way, he would capture them. It was only logical since those type of plans have been working.  
  
"Everything is read." Wormon said. "This is a great plan."  
  
"Of course it's a great plan! I thought of it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Digiport Open!" Takeru said quickly. What seemed like an eternity passed before they arrived in the Primary Village. The large building blocks that lined the area were knocked over, the ground was cracked and falling apart.  
  
Koushiro glanced around. "This is the right place." It was a statement to stop anybody from asking if they took a wrong turn or the such.  
  
"I can't believe this happened." Takeru said quietly. "Elecmon!"  
  
There was no answer, but his own voice echoing through the silence. The wind began to howl slightly, as if warning of an impending disaster.  
  
"We just need to find the spire." Daisuke said.  
  
"Do you see one?" Yamato asked.  
  
In fact, there was no spire to be seen. There was no Digimon to be seen, there was nothing.  
  
"This is strange." Hikari said voicing everyone's opinion.  
  
"We'll see what the computer has to say about this." Koushiro said calmly.   
  
"We should split up." Daisuke said. "That way we can look for survivors."  
  
They all nodded and started heading in different directions. Hikari was just moving off when she felt something strange. It was more of a chill then anything else. Her eyes drifted down suddenly, but not soon enough as she fair into a hole. "He-" was all she managed to get out.  
  
"Hikari!" Takeru screamed. "Patamon. Digiarmor Energize!"  
  
"Patamon armor-digivolve to.....Pegasusmon."  
  
Takeru leaped onto Pegasusmon's back as they flew towards the scream. Where was Gatomon in all of this?  
  
"Oh, you're looking for the kitty cat?" Ken asked from his perch on one of the blocks.  
  
"Ken! Where's Hikari?!"  
  
"Right here." Ken said motioning to his side where Hikari and Gatomon were tied up. "Pity, I only caught one, but it'll do."  
  
"Let her go!" Takeru yelled. "So help me--  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
Ken just shook his head as the balls of fire were deflected by some type of shield. "Watch it, you'll hit her next time." Ken waved his hand. "Here, I'll let my minions handle this."  
  
  
The ground began to shake as if a stampede were heading there way. In fact, there was a stampede. A stampede of Monochromon and Dark Tyranamon. Takeru looked forward then towards Hikari.  
  
"Take them Flamedramon!" Daisuke yelled. "We have to save Hikari."  
  
Takeru grimaced as he spoke his next words. "There's too many of them, we have to retreat."  
  
"What are you crazy!?" Daisuke yelled. "We can't leave her."  
  
"If we get killed, who's going to save here then!? Hikari wouldn't want that."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Let's go!" Yamato yelled over the thunder of the stampede. "We'll come back."  
  
  
  
  
  
_I awoke someplace very cold, I'm not sure where it was. All I knew, was that I didn't want to be there. I wanted to be someplace warm, to tell you the truth I wanted to be in Takeru's arms. He was right, I'd rather be captured than see everyone get hurt.   
  
_"Gatomon."_ I yelled. She was next to me not looking very happy. She was tied up, and so was I. Nothing could be done about that.  
  
_"I'm okay. I just feel like I've been stuck up a tree for years."_ I was glad she was okay. At least we weren't harmed much, at least not yet. What was Ken's plan, and what was he going to do with us.  
  
_"I brought you dinner."_ It was the little worm. Strange he doesn't act a thing like Ken.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was my fault, if I hadn't had insisted we rush into the Digital World none of this would have happened. And I'm the one who has to tell Taichi.  
  
_"I'll come with you."_ Yamato said. At least if he came I wouldn't end up dead. He knocked on the door for me.  
  
_"Yes?"_ Taichi had to answer the door.  
  
_"I need to talk to you."_ I said looking down at my feet. _"Hikari, she's been kidnapped."  
  
"What!?" _he yelled grabbing me my the shirt. _"You're supposed to protect her! Why aren't you trying to save her now!"  
  
_I winced. _"It's just-"  
  
"It's just what!?" _he yelled raising his fist to hit me. _"This is your fault!"_  
  
_"I didn't do it on purpose!" _I yelled back._ "There were too many, Damnit! I love her, I would never leave her on purpose!"_ I said it, but not to Hikari. There's a phrase, be careful what you wish for. Taichi stared at me in disbelief. I couldn't believe he didn't know, my brother knew and I never told him. _"I'll get her back!" _I said finally taking off into a full sprint.  
  
  
  
  
  
_"Great going, Taichi" Yamato said folding his arms. "You couldn't think before you yelled?"  
  
Taichi folded his arms. "You would have done the same thing."  
  
"Maybe, but now he's going there by himself." Yamato sent a cool glare towards Taichi, something he hadn't done for a long time. "If something happens to him too.." He left the rest of the sentence unfinished.  
  
  
  
  
_I had to save her, it was my fault this happened, it's my responsibility. I let my heart get captured. It felt strange, like part of me was absent. _"Digiport Open." _ I arrived in the Digital World, right where I left it. This was going to end the way I wanted it to. _"Digiarmor Energize."  
  
"Patamon armor Digivolve to Pegasusmon."  
  
_I didn't know where I was going, I was only following my gut, something told me I was heading the right way. At least I hoped I was heading the right way. It was late in the Digital World, and I couldn't see a thing. So we kept on pushing forward. Eventually, we started meeting resistance. We were heading the right way.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know someone is coming for me, even as Ken laughs. I don't understand him, he had everything but he was still upset. I'm not going to say evil, because I don't really believe he is. _"Takeru's on his way, isn't he."_ I said a little defiantly. I could tell someone was coming by the shouts that were going on. I just hoped it was Takeru.  
  
He smirked at me as he spoke. _"I knew he would."  
  
_So it was a trap!? And I had no way to warn him. What was Ken planning? Was he going to kill everyone who tried to rescue me? And he was going to start with Takeru, no he should kill me first. I know it sounds strange, but I don't know what I would do without Takeru. Three years ago, I didn't even know him. And then I met him during that whole thing with Myotismon. He was someone I could talk to that was my own age at first. But, he treated me so nicely, like I was special. At first, I thought it was friendship, the way I felt for him. But, after how he saved me during that fight with Piedmon, I think it became more. I haven't looked back since, my love grows stronger everyday.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Pegasusmon dodged various attacks, returning a volley of his own. "I can't get any closer."  
  
"Keep them busy, I'll go by myself!" Takeru yelled through the explosions and as the mythical horse Digimon flew closer to the ground Takeru jumped off.  
  
"Be careful Takeru."  
  
Takeru ran towards the building, not caring what waiting for him on the inside. He heard Pegasusmon tell him to keep going, and that's what he did. He charged right into Ken's "house" "Hikari!" He yelled.  
  
Silence filled his ears for a moment before, "Takeru run! It's a trap."  
  
Takeru didn't care if it was a trap or not he ran towards the voice. "Hikari!" He skidded to a stop inside a large chamber. The next thing he saw threw him into a rage. "Get away from her."  
  
Ken turned from where he was standing over Hikari whip in hand. "Or what?"  
  
Takeru gritted his teeth trying to stay as calm as possible. "Get away from her Ken!"  
  
Ken smirked slightly a simple flick of his wrist and the whip was now coiled around Takeru's wrist. "You should learn some manners."  
  
Takeru winced slightly, but this was to his advantage. Ken was a genius and an athlete, but Takeru was stronger.  
  
"Let's talk this over." Takeru mumbled as he pulled back on the whip causing Ken to stumble forward. Takeru immediately slammed his fist into Ken's stomach. He didn't like fighting, but it was the only way. Satisfied with the blow he continued tugging on the whip until he built up enough momentum to swing Ken into a nearby wall.   
  
Ken let out a small grunt as he collapsed to the floor, the darkness of the unconscious mind greeting him. Wormmon crawled up to him. "Ken-chan, Ken-chan.."  
  
"Let's go Hikari." Takeru said freeing Hikari then Gatomon.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you!" Hikari said quietly wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Takeru nodded slightly. "I love you, I would never leave you." Before Hikari could say anything to that statement he added "Let's get out of here!"  
  
  
  
  
  
_Tanabata, the day I wished for the courage to Hikari my feelings. It took her being in danger to do it, but I'm glad it happened. She's okay, and she knows how I feel about her. I guess, everything turned out okay in the end. What's going to happen next? I really don't know. I'm heading over to her house right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tanabata, I wanted Takeru to like me, and he does! He rescued me in my time of need, because he loved me. When I hugged him, I felt safe, and I felt overjoyed. It's hard to explain, it's like when you win a contest. No, it's better. It's like when you make somebody happy, no it's better. It's a wish, it's a wish that finally came true. I'm going to go talk to him right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_The day after the festival was spent cleaning up the streets that were lined with bits of colored paper. It was noon, and the sun shone down from high upon the horizon. Two stars approached each other on the day after Tanabata. Their voyage was not across the milky-way, but a voyage through fear and sorrow.  
  
They met in the park, the same spot they saw each other before. They smiled at each other as their eyes met. The world around seemed to melt away like the snow come spring.  
  
"Hikari."  
  
"Takeru."  
  
They continued staring at each other, neither knowing what to say or do. Finally, Takeru broke the silence.  
  
"You know what I said before. I really do love you. When you were gone, I felt like part of me was--"  
  
Hikari put her finger to his lips. "I know, I felt the same way." She removed her finger hugging him gently.  
  
His eyes met hers when she finally looked up. Slowly, tentatively his lips met hers. A brief moment was shared between these star-crossed lovers. One, that will echo their true love. Their love will be strong through thick and thin, even if they are galaxies or worlds apart.  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
She looked up at him as he pulled away and smiled. "Takeru?"  
  
He smiled plopping the hat he was wearing on her head. "I think Tanabata is my favorite holiday."  
  
She grinned slightly. "Yeah, but what will I wish for next year?"  
  
Unlike the stars of Altair and Vega, these shall never part.  
  
  
~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
I'd like to call that a Romance sandwich! Start with some romance, throw in a little adversity, and smash it all together with more romance! Whoo. This fic was thought up on the 7th...begun on the 10th and is now finished! Boy, well what do you think. It was a little rushed near the end, but I think I covered that up! ^_^ Now, I got a question for that "Love for All Seasons" contest. Can I enter my Mimato too? ^_^ Oh, and you all better review or no more Takaris from this fictionist! ::results to threats now!::  
_  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
